Wiring and the like are commonly passed through openings that penetrate e.g. through the interior walls of buildings. In the process of firestopping such through-penetrating openings, it is common practice to place the wiring in a sleeve and to position a firestop material, e.g., moldable intumescent putty, within the sleeve.